Sarutobi Haru
by JFox101
Summary: Taken to Konoha by Fawkes, Harry is adopted by the remaining son of the Third Hokage. Asuma Sarutobi. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Sarutobi Haru

**Chapter 1: Sarutobi Haru**

Fawkes knew Harry Potter would not be safe at his relatives home in Surrey, England. So when his companion (NOT owner) Albus Dumbledore went to bed that night in his home by the seaside of Rio de Janeiro** (A/N: Making this up, have the movie Rio on the mind lately) **Fawkes flashed all the way to England to nab the infant before his aunt woke up and discovered him. There was a man somewhere on one of the outskirt island chains of Japan where ninja ruled and a lost man needed a reason to stay in his home village after an attack by a monster known as the mighty Kyuubi.

As Asuma was packing for his journey to the Fire Capital, he saw a bright red flash outside his front door in the clan compound. At first he thought it was the Kyuubi again. That it had gotten free from little Naruto Uzumaki. Gathering up his fist blades he cautiously opened the door and the cigarette fell from his mouth and rolled into a koi pond outside. There was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen.

"A phoenix." He whispered not wanting to scare the magnificent creature away. "What do you want with me?"

The phoenix trilled and he noticed it was carrying a basket in its claws. He peered closer and saw an infant with messy, jet black hair, and a fresh, still bleeding scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. Did someone carve that into the infant?

The phoenix trilled again and fluttered the basket down before disappearing in a flash of red ruby flames.

Asuma carefully picked up the infant who yawned and turned in his arms. His heart melted from what little freeze it had from the years his father had neglected their family for the "good of the village." He read the letter. Apparently this Albus Dumbledore's wards would activate wherever he was taken in. He was curious about what kind of wards they where. Seals of some kind maybe? But who could make seals that could be activated half a world away?

"Hmm, I guess I should stop smoking." Asuma said with a smile as the infant snuggled into his arms. "Sarutobi Haru."

**To Be Continued...**

**New plot bunny and first HPNaruto in a looooong time. Hope to actually finish this one! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2: With Just One Finger

**A/N: I've discovered the joy's of Ramen! It really is delicious! Even though its just the packaged ramen you find at grocery stores. Its very filling, and not heavy because its only noodles and a water based soup! So I did a little experiment. For a whole week I didn't eat breakfast, had ramen only at lunch and a regular meal at dinner. And Already my shirts are less snug around me! SO I'm going to continue this little experiment of mine and keep you all posted with updates.**

**The ramen I'm eating is 190 calories. So I'm decreasing my daily calorie intake by a considerable amount just by doing this. **

**The only bad thing about it is its high sodium content. Which makes me wonder if Kyuubi is keeping any of Naruto's organs functioning with its regeneration power or something due to all the salt he consumes with his daily whatever how many bowls he eats X_X **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

**Chapter 2: 10 years later**

A black haired child and a blonde child ran as fast as they could. Why where they running? Because Naruto Uzumaki told Haru Sarutobi he'd give him one hundred yen if he would...

"_**Help! I've just escaped Kakashi Hatake's basement! Help me!" **_

_**Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and several other Jounin females suddenly ganged up on an oblivious perverted Jounin with one eye as the naked five year old boy ran past. **_

"Hah! I'm so outrageous." Haru said to Naruto who was laughing his rear end off on the roof of a nearby building. "Gimme the cash." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and gave his friend one hundred yen and he counted it.

"So, you boys played a little trick on me huh?" A battered and bruised Jounin said from behind them which made them "meep!"

"Run!" Haru shouted and the two dashed away on roof tops.

"I'll give them five...four...three...two...two and half...two and three quarters...one!" And Kakashi Hatake was in ANBU mode.

They evaded the gathering ANBU as best they could They always got involved when these two caused trouble. Which was every other day...

"Hold on!" Jounin who where chasing them along with the Anbu said as A clone image Haru made and transformed into Naruto fleed them making them think Haru got away. Not noticing that the image of the fence warp and two boys where behind the illusion cloak.

"That was too easy!" Haru said.

"Hahaha, yeah, those guys get easier to trick every time!" Naruto agreed with his eye smiles.

"Oh yeah NARUTO?" Iruka Umino said surprising both Haru and Naruto into falling.

"What are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" Haru asked as he regained his composure to normal shock.

"What are you two doing here? Your supposed to be in class." Iruka said evilly making them gulp and hold each other in fear.

Twenty minutes later and two tied up boys where at the head of the classroom being scolded by the Chunin Teacher Iruka Umino.

"I'm at the end of my rope with you two."

"Sure had enough to tie us up." Haru interrupted which caused several giggles.

"Naruto you've failed the graduation test twice already. And Haru your the grandson of the Hokage! You should know better!"

People sure don't see it that way. Haru said. The villagers where somewhat hostile to him for his friendship with Naruto. Why he didn't know. But even before his friendship with Naruto the villagers weren't as polite to him as they where to his younger cousin Konohamaru. He figured it was probably because he was adopted. Yes he knew. The differences in looks where hard to ignore.

"But because you two missed it! Everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" Iruka declared and everyone groaned.

"Nice going you two." Shikamaru Nara complained.

"We're always paying for your screw ups!" Ino Yamanaka agreed.

"Like we care." Naruto said as Sasuke Uchiha transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me." Iruka said noting the decent copy. Only thing Sasuke forgot was the scar from the Kyuubi attack. "Good." A-Minus. He checked next to Sasuke's name. "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura also transformed into Iruka. But she included the scar and got a better score.

Naruto got reprimanded but passed when he transformed into a female version himself with provocatively placed clouds in front of her nude body.

Haru transformed into a small, horse like animal from a manga he liked called "Zatch Bell." The characters name was Ponygon. But his real name was Schneider. The girls all went googly eyed when he went "meru meru mei!"

Later that afternoon, Haru slept in a tree thinking about his former tutor. Itachi Uchiha. He remembered when he got the news that he was declared a missing nin and defected from the village. He couldn't believe it. Out of all the Uchiha's Itachi seemed the most loyal to the village. Haru just couldn't figure out why the man who taught him so much about genjutsu could be so cruel as to slaughter his entire clan in one night. It just didn't add up. He had to have help or something. Or maybe he didn't do it. Maybe someone framed Itachi and made Sasuke believe he saw his older brother. Haru thought about this all the time when his father was out on a mission. He was due back any day now. Just in time for graduation.

Today was the final sparring tournament. And the final match up (Naruto lost to Haru with a broken leg) was Sasuke Uchiha Vs Haru Sarutobi.

"Sasuke-kun will beat him for sure! He has in every match they've had!" A fan girl declared. Others agreed with "Yeahs."

Little did they all know, that Haru had been holding back during all of those other matches. Haru did so to make Sasuke see that he WAS improving and not feel like he was that weak little boy from that dreadful night those years ago.

"Sasuke Uchiha Versus Haru Sarutobi." Mizuki declared. "Hajime!"

"Why don't you give up so I don't hurt you? I'd hate to harm the _adopted_ grandson of the Hokage." Sasuke sneered at Haru. Haru glared. This guy never let up on the fact that he was adopted into the Sarutobi clan.

"Did you know, Sasuke. That before your dear brother slaughtered your clan, that he had a student?"

There where several gasps. No one taunted Sasuke about Itachi because no one was stupid enough to have a death wish. Haru saw a sign of outright fury in Sasuke's face.

That's right. Iruka thought. I remember Itachi speaking so highly of a mysterious student of his. But he wouldn't say. But why would Haru bring this up? Unless...

"That student was me." Haru said with a cold look not many had ever seen on his face before. "Itachi-sensei taught me a lot about genjutsu. About the subtle beauty of being able to disrupt your enemies chakra pathways with just a small burst of your own. About the ability to create painful illusioins to deal with nuisances like yourself." Haru then smiled as Sasuke was shaking. "He also taught me how to cast a genjutsu with just one finger."

That's impossible. Iruka thought. But he watched Haru subtly bring up his right hand and point his index finger at the now sweating Sasuke. He saw a slight twinkle from the garnet ring on his middle finger. A focus perhaps? Iruka wondered.

"Its time to sleep." Haru said coldly and everyone, not just Sasuke. Saw crow feathers fluttering in the air. Then they transformed into Windmill Shuriken and sliced through Sasuke making him cry out in pain.

"The match it over! Winner Haru Sarutobi!" Mizuki cried out in panic having forgotten it was only an illusion. Everyone saw the windmills vanish and saw Sasuke asleep on the ground with his body layed out like he was murdered.

**To be continued...**

**How do you like the new and improved Harry Potter? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

**I've decided to make the pairing Fawkes/Haru. I've read several nice fics with a male Fawkes/Harry pairing. **

**Chapter 3: Graduation**

Graduation went off with a major bang. Because Mizuki-teme had tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll in Haru's grandfather's office. Haru knew Mizuki was up to something because he sensed Mizuki disrupting Naruto's chakra flow with a chakra disruption technique he had read about. It was used primarily for genjutsu but could also be used to disrupt chakra focus into certain jutsu. Naruto ended up learning the Shadow Clone jutsu. A Jounin level technique that creates solid, not images, solid clones of the user. With Naruto's insane amount of chakra thanks to the Kyuubi (harry overheard Mizuki's telling Naruto about him being the Jinchuriki of the fox) he could create hundreds of clones at once while most elite Jounin and Anbu could create five at the most. And with Naruto's brawler style of fighting this would come in handy.

Haru was studying a Wind Jutsu scroll. Before his dad left on his last mission he had him test for his chakra type. He had a very high wind type chakra. So high in fact, that he could practically manipulate wind itself. This made his grandfather research this and discovered he had the Kazeton bloodline. Unlike Body manipulation bloodlines, chakra bloodlines increase the holders ability with that specific chakra element. Like the Hyoton bloodline that allowed its clan to practically manipulate ice before the clan was wiped out in the Bloodline Massacre of the Mist Village. So his father gave him several jutsu scrolls on his birthday which was just before he left and he'd been practicing with his bloodline. And even created a simple, yet powerful jutsu called Wind Release: Palm Tornado. Where he gathered wind chakra into his palm and hurled it toward his opponent in the shape of a small tornado with the mouth facing the opponent. He would kick ass at the Chunin Exams. If his future sensei let his team enter of course.

"Knock knock." A tanned hand knocked on his door and Haru smelt cigarette smoke.

"I thought you quit smoking dad." Haru said covering his nose from the smell.

"Yeah well, I only smoke to relax after a mission now. My last one." He said as he tossed it out the open window after putting it out in an ashtray he carried with him. "So, I hear you and Naruto had quite a night two nights ago." He said with a scary look on his face that made his son meep. He closed his eyes waiting for his punishment. But instead felt a hand on his head. Like a rproud pat on the back.

"I'm proud of you son. You stuck by Naruto and didn't abandon him when you found out about his burden. You've finally earned these." Asuma held out two chakra fist blades exactly like his own.

"Wow." Haru said as they where lain in his hands by his dad.

"I know you know the theory behind using the Fist Wind Blades, but I'm asking you to refrain from using them in combat until you've grasped the technique basics. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Harry said smiling confidently.

Outside, Fawkes watched his fledgling interact with his adoptive father. His soul mate was happy. And that was all he could ask for. He flew with a large scroll in his claws and sent the scroll flying inside Asuma's open bedroom window. It landed on his bed with a small thud, not loud enough to hear in the large compound, and opened slightly to reveal "Phoenix Contract" in Japanese Kanji. With only two names on it. King Arthur, and Merlin.

**To Be Continued...**

**Fawkes is not a phoenix summon, he just knew how to get the Phoenix Clan to agree to the signing of their contract. The only ones to have signed it in fic history are King Arthur and Merlin himself. **

**Wind Release: Palm Tornado is taken from Zatch Bell's Fein. His Wigar spell. Except Harry uses his palm instead of his mouth. There aren't many hand seals for it. Like Kakashi's Lightning Blade (Lightning Blade and Chidori are two seperate techniques)**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Selection

**Chapter 4: Team Selection**

Haru got to the classroom earlier than the others to wait for team announcements. He also thought about what his dad had found and given to him.

"_**A Summoning contract?" Harry asked in curiosity. "In your room?" **_

"_**Yeah. Apparently who, or whatever decided to let you sign wanted me to find it first for some reason. Anyway, its a contract for the Phoenix clan." **_

So Haru signed the contract in his own blood. As was the condition for Summoning summon creatures. Meeting the Boss Phoenix, an enormous Ice Phoenix by the name of Cryoga, Harry was allowed to become the new Phoenix Summoner. As long as he brought Cryoga out to have a drink now and then when he was old enough to drink alcohol.

A little more about Haru's skills. Not only was Haru very profecient in Wind Style jutsu thanks to Kazeton, he was also profecient in a few Water and Fire Jutsu. Mainly just the FireBall Jutsu and Water Prison jutsu and Hidden Mist jutsu. He learned these techniques to have a small advantage over the Uchiha prick. And would probably help if he ever met Itachi-Sensei out in the field. That, and Naruto had taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu and he could create five clones at a time thanks to his large chakra reserves due to his Kazeton bloodline..But he was slightly better with the Water jutsu because he had a smaller power with Water chakra.

"Team Seven." Iruka called making Haru snap out of his thoughts. . "Naruto Uzumaki." Haru saw his best friend perk up. "Sakura Haruno." Naruto stood up and cheered and Sakura slammed her forehead on her desk. "And Sasuke Uchiha." This time Naruto slammed his head on his desk and Sakura cheered ("CHA! True love conquers all!")

"Team Eight." Iruka called. Haru perked up. His dad told him he would be the sensei of Team Eight. "Shikamaru Nara." Haru smiled. Shikamaru came by their house regularly to play Shogi with his dad. He didn't like the game himself but Haru liked discussing stratedic theory with the lazy genius. "Choji Akimichi." Haru saw Choji smile. And Haru had pretty much figured out who the third teammate was. "And Ino Yamanaka."

"Not the Lazy Boy and The Fat Ass!"

Haru frowned. Maybe the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio won't be as good as their dads after all. Haru was also disappointed that he wouldn't get to be with his dad. But maybe that was a good thing in a way. He wouldn't have to decide between his son's life and the mission.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year's graduation. Team Ten. Haru Sarutobi." Haru perked up. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Yes sir."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"All right Akamaru! We're up" Kiba said eagerly.

"And Shino Aburame." Shino remained as stoic as ever. "Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Congratulations to all of you. I am proud to have been your sensei." And with that Iruka left the room.

Asuma came and got his team first. He smiled at his son who was sitting with his team and left. Haru waited for a while before Kurenai came to fetch them. "Team Ten your with me please meet me at the Dango Shop in the middle of the village."

Their stomachs growled. They where hungry. Even Shino's much to his embarassement. Haru had never seen an Aburame blush before. And probably never would again if Shino had anything to say about it.

"All right! Food!" Kiba shouted eagerly and rushed out the door first. Shino calmly walked out next and Haru offered his arm to Hinata.

"Shall we Miss Hinata?" He asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata smiled knowing he meant it only in friendship and took his arm. They left together for the Dango Shop.

"Tell me about yourselves." Kurenai said in the lively restaurant. Haru noticed a purple haired lady eating a huge plateful of Dango all by herself. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams you may have. And talents."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba started. "I like dogs. Especially my ninja dog Akamaru." Akamaru barked a hello from the floor. "I also like taking walks with Akamaru. I hate cats." He growled.

Okay...So I'll advise the Hokage not to assign to catch Tora. Kurenai thought.

"My dream is to be a hunter nin like my dad and sis. I use Inuzuka clan techniques in synch with Akamaru and my heightened senses."

Not bad for a new graduate. Kurenai thought. Inuzukas are always on tracking teams. I wonder why The Hokage asked I take his grandson.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said timidly poking her fingers like a nervous tick. "I-I like Cinnamon Buns and a certain blonde." She blushed.

Aha! Haru thought triumphantly. I knew she had a thing for Naruto!

"I hate the curse seal my clan puts on the Branch House. My dream is to be a strong clan head and remove the seal from use permanently. And to find a way to free the Branch Clan from its burden. I use the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style."

She needs to work on that confidence. Kurenai thought

"My name...is Shino Aburame." Shino said calmly. "I like insects. I hate people who say spiders are insects."

Kiba and Haru sweat dropped.

"My only dream is to become head of my clan. My talents revolve around Clan jutsu."

Okay. So 3 use clan techniques. One's a eager puppy ready to fight, the other boy is a calm, calculative bug user. And the girl is a quiet little church mouse with a big heart. Now. For the finale...Kurenai thought as they all looked at Haru.

"My name is Haru Sarutobi. I like pocky, I blame Itachi-sensei for that." Kurenai smiled. Before Itachi assassinated the entire Uchiha clan he had a pocky obsession. "I hate people who hate my best friend Naruto for no reason." Kurenai flinched slightly Haru noticed. "My dream is to be a Jounin sensei like my dad Asuma. And to find out where I came from. I have strong genjutsu and use my Kazeton or Wind Release. Its a very potent chakra bloodline that allows me to practically manipulate the wind itself if I wish."

Kiba and Hinata looked interested as did Kurenai. She hadn't known that the Hokage's adopted grandson had a bloodline.

"I also have a few Water and only one fire jutsu. But that's all for now. The rest is a surprise." He grinned.

Kurenai smiled. Interesting team. "Meet me tomorrow morning at Training Ground Ten for your survival exam."

"But we've done survival training at the Academy sensei!" Kiba protested.

"Oh this isn't like that survival training kibbles n' bits." Haru teased his friend. Kiba growled. He hated that name and Haru knew it. Hinata giggled at the name and even Shino let out a small chuckle. "Dad told me. Out of the twenty eight graduates that passed this year, only ten or nine of them will be made official genin."

The others gasped.

"Right Kurenai-sensei?" Haru smirked.

Kurenai chuckled. "He's right. The Genin Exam is only used to weed out those with potential to become actual Genin of the village. The real test is set by the Jounin sensei. Now usually a Genin Squad contains three Genin. But, with the addition of Haru, that complicates things. So I'm going to test your tracking skills. Tomorrow Morning, you will have until 5 o'clock in the afternoon to find me and hold me in battle for five minutes."

We're gonna fight a Jounin. Sweet. Kiba thought eagerly.

Fight Kurenai-sensei? Hinata thought. I-I'm not sure.

Shino remained indifferent.

Haru was already formulating a plan based on their abilities. She set the test for so long. She's probably not going to make it that simple.

**To Be Continued...**

**Your going to love the next chapter. Or hate it. Either way...**

**I've been playing Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 on my Wii and I have to say the Water Prison Jutsu is pretty cool to be able to use. **

**I got Sasuke! He's so awesome! Next I'm going for Orochimaru and his boytoy Kabuto and then Sai. Then its onto Hidan and Kakuzu. I'm looking forward to Hidan. He's my favorite Akatsuki member with Itachi being second. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Chapter 5: The Test**

Haru and the others reported to Training Ground Ten at precisely nine o'clock.

"All right." Kurenai said calmly. "Test, Hajime!" She vanished in a genjutsu void **(A/N: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3)**

"How are we going to find her?" Shino asked. "She could be anywhere in the village."

"Well for starters." Haru's eyes searched the forest for signs. "We should search the surrounding area. Can you get a scent Kiba?" He asked the dog nin.

The dog user sniffed the air. "There's too many scents around. I'm smelling lots of perfumes."

"I'll send out a scouter." Shino said moving his hand outward and a small insect crawled out of his coat and flew away.

"Hinata can you check the surrounding forest?" Haru asked the Hyuga heiress who nodded.

Hinata moved her fingers in several Handseals and said "Byakugan" on the final seal. Her eyes bulged out and veins appeared on the side of her face as her family's bloodline activated. She saw several figures that looked like Kurenai sensei out there.

"There's several figures that look like Kurenai Sensei in the forest but I'm not exactly sure what's happening. They all have their own chakra supply."

I get it now. Haru said.

"So what do you have to contribute oh docile leader." Kiba snorted in Haru's direction.

Haru blushed at being called the leader. "Watch and learn Kibbles." He put his right and left fore and index fingers in a cross shaped position. Suddenly five Haru's appeared behind him in a puff of smoke.

"We can all do the clone jutsu Haru. That's nothing special." Kiba snorted.

"There are several fake Kurenai-sensei's out there in the forest." Haru told the clones. "Find and destroy them."

"Right." They all said.

"Scatter!" Haru ordered and they all vanished in a Shadow Dash. "Those clones Kiba, are Shadow Clones. Their all real and are literal copies of me. They have all my abilities. The only difference is their chakra supply."

It was a week from the exam to the Team Selection. In that time, Haru had found a neat little jutsu to be combined with the Shadow Clones.

"Well well, you found me Haru." The Clone Kurenai said to Clone Haru 1.

"Nope. I just found a Shadow Clone like the boss told me too Fake Sensei."

The Fake Kurenai gasped as Clone Haru grabbed her. "BUNSHIN BAKUHA!"

From her hiding place, Kurenai couldn't help but smile as her clone's memories came back to her. "Well done." She said in approval.

The others gasped as a large explosion sounded through the training grounds. "Woah." Kiba said. "Bunshin Bakuha." Haru explained with a grin. "Also known as Shadow Clone Explosion."

Another BOOM rang through the air. Two More Kurenai's disappeared from Hinata's vision. One clone took out two Fake Kurenai's. Just what was Haru capable of?

"Let's move." Shino said as his scouter came back after five hours of searching and more Fake Kurenais (Which Kiba and Akamaru took care of). "We got her. The real Kurenai-sensei."

The four Genin moved quickly with a Shadow Dash.

At training ground seven, where Team Seven had their test earlier, Kurenai was waiting for her potential students to find her.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kurenai heard and she dodged a large drill like attack coming at her. They found me. She dodged a second drill that she assumed to be Akamaru.

"Gentle Fist!" And she was hit by Hinata with the Hyuga Style Taijutsu all over her body. .

"Parasitic Insect Swarm." She heard Shino's voice say calmly and she saw an army of small insects crawling toward her and the first 3 of her four students She dodged backwards from the swarm until...

"Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!" She was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of water and she held her breath as she floated in the water ball which was held by a smirking Haru's hand. Then she looked over to her students and saw the real Haru smiling in victory.

"Give up sensei?" He asked. "We have you surrounded and trapped in water. If we wait the remaining four minutes you could drown."

So the first three attacks where a diversion, just so One of Haru's clones could trap me. She smiled. Then pulled out a white rag from her pocket. Haru took the hint and the clone puffed out of existence and the water of the Water Prison soaked the ground.

"Congratulations." Kurenai coughed as Hinata opened her Tenketsu that she closed. "You are now officially Team Ten."

Four of the three now official Genin all grinned as their sensei instructed them to meet her at the Hokage Tower the next morning for their first mission.

**To Be Continued..**

**Jutsu Used**

**Fang Over Fang - An Inuzuka Clan jutsu where the clan member and their nin-dog in Man Beast Clone form hurl themselves at their enemy and spin at a high velocity creating a drill like attack. **

**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu - The user manipulates surrounding water to form into a sphere with their enemy inside creating a no way out scenario. **

**Shadow Clone Jutsu - The user creates a number of copies of himself and distributes his or her chakra evenly among them. Those with high chakra reserves can create many at a time. Unlike regular clones, these are solid. When the chakra is used up or if they are hit hard enough, they poof out of existence. **

**Bunshin Dahuka (Shadow Clone Explosion) The user's Shadow Clone explodes. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the fight! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
